


Going Camping

by Nemainofthewater



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock said he wanted to go camping, John’s first reaction was to take his temperature and make sure that he hadn’t caught something when he had fallen in the Thames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Camping

When Sherlock said he wanted to go camping, John’s first reaction was to take his temperature ad make sure that he hadn’t caught something when he had fallen in the Thames.  
Sherlock swatted the hand away irritably, and scowled. This lead to a animated ‘discussion’ (John refused to call them arguments) about whether he was qualified to decide whether he was ill or not  
(“Honestly John, I’m more intelligent than all of the people in this room put together.”  
“I never said you weren’t, just that you weren’t able to tell whether or not you were ill.”  
“I disagree. I’m perfectly able to.”  
“Like that time you fell from a three story building, claimed you were fine to continue with the case and collapsed from exhaustion two days later?”  
“… It was only a two story building.”)  
and the topic was subsequently dropped.  
The next time the subject was brought up it was while running through the streets of London, chasing an associate of Moriarty, so John was understandably put out. It was at that moment that the building in front of them blew up.  
The third and last time that it was brought up they were sitting around the table, and Mrs. Hudson had made them a cup of tea.  
(Despite her protest, “Not your housekeeper dear.”)  
“Camping,” John repeated.  
“Yes,” said Sherlock.  
“Camping.”  
“I realize that you aren’t as intelligent as I am John, but I think that you are sufficiently intelligent to grasp the concept the first time that I said it.”  
John just shook his head. Sherlock and camping? Whatever happened to the complaint that camping was only for imbeciles that didn’t seem to be able to grasp the fact that humanity’s driving force through history had been to get away from nature .In the end, John was astonished enough to say two words.  
“Why not?” John said.  
He had no idea how much he would come to regret this statement in the next few days. Between choosing the tent  
(“Sherlock, that is a family size tent.”  
“Very astute John. And?”  
“It’s big enough for five people.”  
“Your point being?”  
“There are only two of us.”  
“Have you heard yourself snore?”)  
and convincing Sherlock that marshmallows were a good idea  
(“You want us to start a product made mostly f sugar, and burn it over a Bunsen Burner.”  
“There’s no need to sound so negative. Besides, you wanted a Bunsen Burner. We could have had a campfire.”  
“Campfires. Why bother. You have to light it, then keep it going throughout the night. A Bunsen Burner is much more logical.”  
“So, that’s a yes to the marshmallows then.”)  
John was very surprised that five days later, they were a respectable distance from London, lying on the ground and staring at the stars after having created multiple fires as a result of Sherlock forgetting about his marshmallow and letting it drop into the fire.  
“ John.”  
“Yes Sherlock?”  
“Look at the stars. What can you deduce?”  
John smiled slightly to himself. It wouldn’t de right without Sherlock trying to puzzle him I some way.  
“Well,” he began, “We can see the stars, which means that there’s a clear sky which means that it’s going to be rather nice tomorrow. The position of the stars show that it’s late June, we can see Gemini over there. And, well the stars also represent man’s unquenchable thirst to explore and push the boundaries of our knowledge.”  
“Very nice,” said Sherlock dryly, “But more importantly it means that you forgot to put our tent up.”  
John was never going camping with Sherlock again.


End file.
